Healthcare providers, such as pharmacies, physicians, and/or hospitals, often generate healthcare claims or healthcare claim transactions that are communicated to appropriate claims processors or payors, such as insurance providers or government payors. It is relatively common for patients to receive prescriptions for over-the-counter (“OTC”) medications and/or other OTC products. In these situations, a healthcare provider will typically submit healthcare claim transactions for the OTC products. While certain payors will approve healthcare claim transactions for OTC products, other payors will reject these claim transactions as being directed to uncovered products. These rejections may often lead to patients failing to complete the purchases for the OTC products, thereby resulting in missed opportunities and lost revenue for the healthcare providers. For example, a patient may be told that his/her healthcare claim transaction has been denied without the patient or healthcare provider realizing that the product is an OTC product. Therefore, systems and methods for processing rejected healthcare claim transactions for OTC products are desirable.